


The "Government" Said No

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Multi, talk of dissection, virgil is nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil's boyfriends are honestly ridiculous.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	The "Government" Said No

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know asl, Virgil is nonverbal, and I did my best to portray that but I didn't use actual sign or sign grammar because I do not know it.
> 
> Virgil uses he/him pronouns but he is agender.

“I wanna be dissected but the government says I have to wait until I’m dead.”

Virgil look at Remus, brows furrowing in total confusion because what the fuck did he mean?

“Okay, first of all, I am _not_ the government just because I’m the only person in this relationship with common sense,” Logan said, halfway down the stairs that Remus was blocking at the bottom, “second, I would rather my boyfriend stay _alive_ in our relationship.”

“You hear that Vi? He specified boyfriend, clearly you’re the favorite because Logan doesn’t care if his _partner_ gets dissected.”

Oh, this is one of _those_ arguments. They’ll be making out by the end of the night.

Logan scoffed loudly.

“I do not play favorites between you two! I would like _both_ of you alive, but _Virgil_ doesn’t have a death wish!”

Virgil sighed heavily, tapped his phone against the coffee table to get their attention and then signed.

_Speak for yourself. I wouldn’t mind a dissection if it proves aliens exist._

Logan let out a frustrated groan while Remus started cackling, leaning against the wall so he could still block the bottom of the stairs.

“Remus you need to _move_ , you’re a fire hazard right now,” Logan grumbled, moving down the stairs until he just had to get past their jock of a boyfriend.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, tapped the coffee table again before Remus could speak, and signed again.

_As if he isn’t always a fire hazard?_

Remus snorted, but the laughter was short lived because Logan promptly shoved him out of the way, making him yelp as he tumbled to the floor and Virgil started wheezing.

“Yes, my nonverbal partner who is safer than Remus but still a massive handful, Remus isn’t always a fire hazard.”

“I take offense to that!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking claim of Logan’s lap when he sat on the couch while gesturing for Remus to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
